Petición con senpais
by Chia S.R
Summary: Ryoma quiere proponerle matrimonio a Sakuno, pero no puede hacerlo sin tener un anillo y mucho menos, sin tener planeado como. Pero la presencia de dos de sus mayores y Sakuno, provocaran que sea la petición de mano más extraña del mundo. One-shots de los pedidos.


—One shot—

**Título: **Petición con senpais.

**Pareja:**Ryoma-Sakuno-

**Pedido por: **Sakurimon

(…)

Él nunca había pensado seriamente en ello hasta el momento en que vio el anillo frente a él en el escaparate. Ella había dejado caer la información como si no fuera la cosa, como un plan del futuro. Pero sonreía de aquella forma que él siempre comprendía. De forma que no se creyera todavía que no tenían futuro juntos. Mirando el anillo, de oro blanco, con una flor de cerezo plasmada en él y dos pequeños diamantes a su lado, suspiró.

Tenía dinero suficiente para comprárselo. Y tiempo. Pero dudaba también que eso fuera para siempre. Ella siempre estaba dudando de su relación. A veces incluso lo cabreaba con ideas de que le era infiel, pero luego, lloraba resentida consigo misma.

Sakuno era una chica realmente difícil de comprender y a la vez, fácil. No podía comprender una persona tan frágil a veces podía resultar más fuerte que ninguna que hubiera conocido. O desmoronarse cuando menos lo esperabas.

Empujó la puerta de cristal que sonó con un ruidoso crack y una campanilla de bienvenida. Olía a metal y limpia cristales. Un reloj marcaba ruidosamente las horas sobre el mostrador, donde un hombre de unos sesenta años se subía unas diminutas gafas por el puente de la nariz. Al verle, sonrió, esbozando una perfecta sonrisa de dentadura postiza.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, joven? — Su voz era agradablemente suave.

Ryoma se inclinó hacia el escaparate y señaló el anillo que deseaba. El hombre mostró una sonrisa extraña mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas, donde como si de un guardia de seguridad se tratara, colgaba un manojo de llaves. Tras revisarlas, sacó la más pequeña que penetró dentro de la cerradura, girándola hasta escuchar el suave chasquido y la vitrina abrirse. Entre sus encallecidos dedos le mostró el anillo.

—¿Sabe la medida exacta?

Asintió y le entregó un papelito donde la había apuntado. El hombre lo revisó y volvió tras el mostrador tras cerrar nuevamente la vitrina y dejar el anillo sobre el mullido cojín rojizo. Indicándole que esperase unos segundos, se marchó tras la cortina rojiza que cubría la trastienda.

Unos minutos después regresó con una cajita de terciopelo azul y el anillo en su interior. La cerró y se la entregó. Ryoma rebuscó dentro de sus pantalones y sacó la cartera, entregándole la tarjeta de crédito mientras guardaba la cajita en uno de los bolsillos.

El hombre le devolvió la tarjeta y la factura sin cesar de sonreír.

—Esta joyería ha visto más parejas formarse de las que ninguna otra jamás verá. Existe una leyenda acerca de las personas que compran un anillo aquí. Se dice que suelen ser felices para siempre, jovencito. Mucha suerte.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros. Tras las dar las gracias bruscamente, salió. La puerta crujió al cerrarse detrás de él.

Sentía el peso de la cajita dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo, como un pequeño recordatorio de que lo fácil ya había pasado. Ahora, quedaba lo difícil. ¿Cómo demonios iba a proponerle matrimonio a esa chica?

Bueno, Sakuno era del tipo romántico. De las que prefería una cena a luz de la luna y unas velas, con una rosa en un florero y la mesa de mantel blanco puro. De las que preferían que les susurran palabras románticas en el oído.

Pero él… Él era más de acciones. Del tipo que prefería apretarla contra su cuerpo para marcar terreno. De los que era mejor darle un buen morreo antes que ponerse a susurrar ñoñerías. De los que preferían demostrar con su cuerpo cómo sacar sonrojos antes de que susurros.

Y ella se había enamorado de todo eso, ¿no? Sabía cómo era él, que no podía esperar que fuera algo demasiado romántico ni empalagoso. Bastante vergüenza había pasado ya comprando el dichoso anillo y se había pensado seriamente en que prefería tenerla todos los días cerca donde pudiera mirarla que lejos donde estuviera mordiéndose las uñas creyendo que él le ponía los cuernos.

—Te vi.

Se detuvo en seco. Sus pensamientos giraron hasta perderse en un instante mientras creía haber tenido la clave de cómo pedirle en matrimonio. Era algo… algo acerca de cenar juntos en un día… pero…

Alguien rodeó su cuello con un ancho brazo y el olor de colonia llegó hasta sus fosas nasales junto a un toque picante de sudor de hombre. Frunció la nariz y miró por encima de hombro para encontrarse con los lilas ojos de su superior.

Momoshiro sonreía con diversión mientras tiraba de él, empujando con sus dedos en su pecho, para evitar así que escapara. Una cabeza rojiza entró también en su visión y una sonrisa gatuno cruzó el rostro del felino del ex grupo de tenis de Seigaku.

—Así que el pequeñín ha comprador algo en una joyería. Me pregunto qué será— canturreó el pelirojo con su típica sonrisa sobresaliendo.

Ryoma todavía se preguntaba cómo podía tener tantas fans.

—Seguro que es algo importante, senpai— animó Momoshiro sonriente—, ya se sabe que un hombre no entra en una joyería a menos que sea algo para una mujer.

—Y teniendo en cuenta que existe una mujer en su vida, ya sabemos para quién es, pero no qué es— añadió el mayor guiñando sus azulados ojos.

Ryoma gruñó, soltándose del agarre de Momoshiro. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora es que le calentaran la cabeza con tonterías. Tenía que pensar seriamente en cómo hacerlo. Qué hacer y demás.

Pero los otros dos no iban a darse por vencidos, desde luego. Si algo tenía aquel ex grupo de tenis, era la cabezonería que los catalogaba.

—¿No ibais a algún sitio? — gruño.

Y avanzó a pasos rápidos, sintiendo la presión de la caja contra su cadera. Momoshiro y Eiji no iban a darse por vencidos, por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de hombres serían si no ayudaran a su amigo en su tortura propia?

Su móvil vibró junto a su pierna mientras los otros dos cuchicheaban acerca de algo. Vio el nombre de Sakuno y su fotografía brillar sobre la blanca pantalla. Presionó y se lo llevó hasta oído.

—Dime.

La voz suave de Sakuno llegó desde el auricular.

—¡Mou, Ryoma-kun! — protestó— ¿Por qué nunca me dices algo como "dime, cariño"? — se la podía imaginar poniendo morros, inflando los mofletes y tocándose las mejillas—. Bueno, no importa. Me he encontrado con An-chan y Tomo-chan. Ya sé que habíamos quedado para ir a cenar y tal, pero, ¿podemos ir con ellos?

Ryoma arrugó el ceño. Al traste sus intenciones de usar la cena nocturna como una excusa para dejar caer el anillo como si cualquier cosa. Lo peor, eran An Tachibana y Tomoka Osakada. El problema exacto no eran ellas del todo, quitando que una fuera una metomentodo y la otra una chillona que no había cambiado con el paso de los años.

El problema era…

—¡Lo hemos oído todo! — canturrearon ambos hombres frente a él, dándose las manos como si fueran dos chicas mientras meneaban el trasero— ¡Iremos, iremos!

Sakuno rió suavemente.

—Oh, estás con los senpais. Entonces, nos vemos en el restaurante del dieciocho.

—Bien— gruñó apretando el móvil entre sus dedos. ¿Cuándo demonios se iba a enterar Sakuno de que cuanto menos estuvieran cerca sus mayores mejor?

Iba a colgar cuando la voz de la chica llegó de nuevo. Temblorosa y con esfuerzo.

—Te… te quiero, Ryoma-kun. No tardes.

Y luego le colgó. De todas maneras, ella nunca esperaba que él le devolviera la frase si no era en la cama, con ella sobre sus caderas y con miradas más que con palabras.

No le quedaba más remedio que cargar con ellos.

Hubiera preferido ir a casa a darse una ducha, pero el restaurante estaba más cerca y de todas maneras, la hora de la cena estaba cerca. Por no decir que iba cargado con los dos pesados de sus mayores, que no cesaban de intentar averiguar para qué había ido a esa joyería.

Cuando llegaron, las tres mujeres esperaban en una mesa con seis servicios. Tres ocupados por ellas y el resto, vacíos.

Momoshiro fue el primero en adelantarse, inclinándose para besar a An en la frente y explicar rápidamente que le habían visto hacer. Ryoma los maldijo entre dientes, sentándose junto a Sakuno, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakuno le sonrió en disculpa. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por los diferentes comentarios y tartamudeaba excusas que no tuvieran nada que ver con ella, incluso llegó a inventarse que Ryoma se había roto la correa del reloj y había ido a arreglarla.

Cada vez eran más y más estúpidas las excusas y ella se tensaba más.

Ryoma bufó, dejando la servilleta tras terminar el primer plato, un pescado delicioso, y beber algo de su bebida favorita. An fue la que se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las manos una sobre otra y la barbilla sobre estas.

—Desde luego, Sakuno, no haces más que defenderlo. Ryoma que ya es de pocas palabras y te antepones a que nos dé una buena respuesta. Es interesante el hecho de que un hombre entre en una joyería. A una mujer tendría que latirle el corazón de ilusión.

Miró de reojo a la castaña. Sakuno se había puesto pálida y sonreía nerviosa, buscando algo que su cabeza le ideara una respuesta que no le provocara el llanto. La facilidad con la que se desvalijaba ella misma era asombrosa.

—Ah, Ryoma, va a llorar— advirtió Tomoka poniéndose en pie—. Haz algo.

Todos empezaron a presionarle, como si él tuviera la felicidad del mundo en los todos sus bolsillos.

Un momento… La tenía.

Sakuno inclinó la cabeza, apretando las manos sobre sus rodillas. Ryoma se llevó la mano lentamente hacia el bolsillo.

—Es cierto…— detuvo la mano al escuchar la voz de Sakuno—, senpais, tenéis razón… Ryoma y yo no encajamos pero no es culpa de él. Es… es que simplemente yo no encajo en él. Mi forma de ser… mi modo de ver las cosas. Soy demasiado mimosa, romántica, maniática con la ropa y limpieza mientras que a él le gusta sentarse en el sofá y ver la televisión sin fregar los platos. Que no me tiro horas dentro de la bañera simplemente mirando los azulejos o quedándome dormido. Que peleamos mucho porque no baja la tapadera del váter.

Tomó aire, mientras lo demás le miraban con sudor rodando por sus mejillas.

—Ya sé que a mí me gustan las películas románticas más que las de acción o suspense. Que soy una llorona y aun así me gustan ver doramas tristes. Que me acurro de forma insana en la cama y termino ocupándola toda, y que muchas veces por este motivo le he tirado de esta — se frotó los ojos hipando y limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas—, que le obligo a comer verduras, que no me gusta dormir sin pijama, que me gusta toquetearle el cabello cuando está distraído, pero… pero… aunque sea molesta…— jadeó y luego lo soltó atropelladamente— ¡YOREALMENTEAMOARYOMAKUN!

Sin pausas, sin comas, sin separación. Todo de golpe. Jadeó, limpiándose los ojos con los puños.

Momoshiro y Eiji le miraron con cara de "más te vale hacer algo mono ahora" y él simplemente los fulminó con la mirada. Osakada y An se levantaron para consolar a su amiga al mismo tiempo que él se levantaba. Ambas chicas se detuvieron, mirándole con cautela. Sakuno continuó ahí, sollozando mientras en el restauraba reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

—Al cuerno— se dijo a sí mismo.

Metió la mano finalmente en el bolsillo del pantalón y agarró la cajita. Mientras todos ahogaban un gemido de sorpresa y Sakuno se apartaba las manos para ver qué sucedía, él se inclinó y metió la cajita dentro de la parte superior del vestido femenino, donde rebotó sobre las suaves tetas.

Sakuno dio un respingo y gritó de sorpresa cuando sacó el objeto. Ryoma ya estaba cerca de la puerta de la calle cuando ella llegó hasta él, con el rostro colorado, los ojos brillantes y la boca entreabierta. Había abierto la cajita y tenía entre sus dedos el brillante anillo.

—¿Es… en serio? — balbuceó— ¿Realmente es un anillo de compromiso?

Ryoma se giró para contestar, pero se tensó, frunciendo el ceño y notando aquel tic molesto en su labio inferior y ceja izquierda. Los senpais y sus mujeres estaban tras Sakuno, con las orejas abiertas tipo animación, una mano tras estas y mirándole en busca de una respuesta.

Ryoma deseó tener un buen diccionario de insultos. Aferró la mano de su prometida y echó a correr. Sakuno apretó en su mano libre el anillo cuando con una tímida suplica le demandó que se detuvieran, lo hizo, limpiándose el sudor de debajo de la barbilla.

La muchacha le miró con sus grandes ojos y luego le mostró el anillo tras mirar rápidamente a su alrededor. Estaban en el parque central, junto a la fuente. Las luces de las farolas y las estrellas.

Bueno. No era como tenía pensado, pero estaba bien. Cogió el anillo de la mano de Sakuno y lentamente, se lo colocó en el dedo correspondiente. Sakuno le observó hasta que no pudo más, llegando el llanto a ser más fuerte que ella. Antes que tuviera tiempo si quiera de ser consciente, ella estaba abrazándole, él perdía el equilibrio y ambos terminaban dentro de la fuente, empapados.

Se apartó de un manotazo los flequillos húmedos, pegados a su rostro y se volvió hacia ella. Como siempre, un efecto afrodisiaco que tenía que poseer el agua hacia mella en ella, porque le miraba como si acabara de ver la persona más increíble del mundo.

La sonrisa cruzó por su enrojecido rostro y volvió a abrazarle, besándole para su sorpresa.

—Sí. Quiero. Me casaré contigo, Ryoma-kun.

Sus bocas se unieron estrechamente. Sus cuerpos mojados se rozaron emitiendo el calor húmedo de sus sentimientos. Sakuno extendió la mano con la alianza para que brillara bajo el alumbrado. Un silbido y palmadas llegaron desde unos matorrales, donde una cabeza pelirroja, otra castaña, otra morena y una rubia se asomaban sin vergüenza alguna.

Suspiró.

Los senpais iban a estar ahí siempre. Pero al menos, aunque para él fueran un dolor de cabeza, a ella le hacían sonreír.

**Chia S.R dos del doce del dos mil trece.**


End file.
